


in heat (but not really, frank just likes cock)

by 10rings



Series: boys in love [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/pseuds/10rings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh title basically says it</p>
            </blockquote>





	in heat (but not really, frank just likes cock)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried ╯.╰

Frank really wants to ride Gerard, like _really really_. If he were a dog or wolf or something he'd probably be rubbing up against his living room couch. Unfortunately he's human and very aware of his actions and how dumb he'd look if he did that. He'd be too embarrassed to face himself after and most importantly Gerard, who wouldn't be getting home until later and Frank already jacked off three times that day.  _Nice._

He didn't know what the hell was going on. Maybe he was actually a werewolf, maybe he was like going to phase or something. Gerard would probably dig it.  

Frank felt an itch running all over his body since the minute he woke up, he thought he'd be okay after getting off in his morning shower, he thought the same the second time his hand touched his dick and then the third time- that was it, that was the last straw because the itch-whatever-feeling he was having would _not go away_. He was practically bouncing off the walls with the amount of energy he had. His skin felt jittery and he really felt like he was going to _explode._  Okay maybe he needed to go to the doctor.

Or maybe he just needed a dick in his ass and this was him being dramatic. 

*

As soon as Frank hears the front door open, he runs from the living room and onto Gerard, latching onto him like a monkey. "I missed you." Frank mumbles into Gerard's neck. Gerard laughs breathlessly like he still isn't used to Frank being so happy to see him when he comes home. "I missed you too" His arms come up to wrap around Frank. "Missed you a lot." Gerard adds, pecking Frank's hair.

During dinner, Gerard notices Frank acting more _hyper_ than normal. Gerard raises an eyebrow at him several times but Frank just looks down and blushes as if Gerard knows what's going on.

*

Frank waits for them to get settled into bed to attack. The minute the lights go out, Frank pounces onto Gerard, kissing his neck, feeling under Gerard's thin shirt and just rubbing against his husband's thigh.

"Frankie" Gerard whines, trying to writhe himself free from Frank and his kisses. "Not tonight." Some days Gerard isn't in the mood because he's too stressed or tired from his job and well Frank doesn't do anything besides lounge around all day and some housework so he's always in the mood except for when he's bitchy. Even though it's dark, Frank still pouts "Please! You never want to have sex." And they definitely both know Frank's exaggerating because they do fuck a lot. "Fine but you do the work." Gerard settles back down and  _yes_  this is what Frank wanted.

Frank gets his pajama pants off in one quick go- not having bothered with underwear after he showered for the second time that day because he can. He pulls Gerard's boxers down, getting them off in record time before taking Gerard's soft cock into his mouth, getting straight to it, using his tongue and hand occasionally, making Gerard moan and his hips twitch up in response. Frank keeps it up for a few minutes, planting himself onto Gerard's dick when it's all hard and leaking. He moans out in bliss at the feel of Gerard inside him. "Shit, you didn't even finger yourself first." Gerard says, sounding amazed while rubbing circles on Frank's waist with his thumbs. Frank just laughs and presses his hands down to Gerard's chest for support, picking himself up and then sitting back down – Gerard getting with the program by thrusting up to meet Frank.

They don’t say a word to each other, it’s just sweat and pants. They're usually both quite the talkers during sex but on nights like these where it's just about getting off-nothing else - words aren't needed. 

Their pace quickens and Frank leans back up, really getting into it, twisting his nipples, moaning out loudly. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck I’m close, I'm –" Frank comes the second his fingers wrap around his cock - mouth open wide, head titled back, eyebrows furrowed up - his body remains right where it is -just frozen for a few seconds.

He collapses onto Gerard, twitching a little bit from feeling sensitive because Gerard's still going. He seeks out Gerard's mouth for comfort, kissing his husband through his orgasm. Gerard breaks the kiss for air, panting and holding onto Frank tighter. Frank kisses his jaw, not planning on moving for a while.

“You’re gross” Gerard eventually says. Frank giggles and smiles into Gerard necks, biting him playfully. “Who’s the one that didn't like showering when we first met? I had to put up with your stink for like two months.” Gerard pinches him but doesn't argue back. “Whatever.” Frank pecks him on the lips, going back to snuggling and finally, finally he feels _relaxed._


End file.
